tktmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Werekoopa/Transcript
This is the transcript for the upcoming Halloween special of The Koopatroopaman Show, Werekoopa. Part 1: Opening (Shows TKTMS intro) (Shows "Werekoopa" title card) Text: story by EUGEN P. Text: written by NADJIB M. and ROBBIE SLAVE Text: directed by NADJIB M. (Shows a Firey-like tree) Koopatroopaman: (off-screen) The Firey Tree. (The camera pans out to show Koopatroopaman and Koopatroopabobby) Koopatroopaman: Every 100 seconds, it spews Firey clones across the land. Koopatroopabobby: Then let's wet its butt down to the root rubbin's. (The duo walks forward.) Koopatroopaman, I can feel a bunch of eyeballs peepin' us from the woods. (A Werekoopa suddenly lunges out and Koopatroopaman and Koopatroopabobby gasp. he lands next to the duo and punches Koopatroopaman rather softly.) Werekoopa: You'll be one of us forever! Koopatroopaman: What the—?! Is this an extra butt?! (Pushes him away.) Quick, Koopatroopabobby! Wet the tree! (Koopatroopabobby runs off.) Werekoopa: You'll be one of us forever! (Koopatroopaman grunts and they begin circling each other) Gonna scratch you up, boy! I'm gonna snuggle you to pieces! Koopatroopabobby: Kevin! The tree's about to 'splode Firey clones all over! Koopatroopaman: How'd you know my first name? Koopatroopabobby: Well, I know a few things, ya know? Koopatroopaman: (Gasps as the ‎Werekoopa makes a roaring charge at him. The ‎Werekoopa scratches Koopatroopaman and howls.) Koopatroopabobby, hurry! Koopatroopabobby: Is he crushin' you, man?! Koopatroopaman: (Lowering his voice slightly) No, he's just... scratching me gently! Koopatroopabobby: Oh...! (Turns and talks to tree) When you see the wicker devil in tree afterlife, tell 'em Koopatroopabobby says, "Hello." (Koopatroopabobby wets the tree with water which makes it explode; a Firey clone lands on the Werekoopa and he runs off screaming. Koopatroopaman is violently coughing.) Koopatroopabobby: Hey, buddy, you okay? Koopatroopaman: Didn't even tell me its name... Koopatroopabobby: Wha..,? Koopatroopaman: (Noticing the tree is all wet) Oh, sweet! Ha-ha-ha! Koopatroopaman and Koopatroopabobby: (in unison) Wet to the touch! (Scene cuts to Koopatroopaman's house. Koopatroopabobby is whistling and playing New Super Naluigi U on his Bii U. He notices Koopatroopaman is whimpering at his Bii U and stops playing.) Koopatroopabobby: Hmmmm... Dude, Y U NO STOP WHIMPERING Koopatroopaman: I just feel some fear, I guess. Whimpering helps. Koopatroopabobby: Hmm... (Feels Koopatroopaman's forehead) You've got a fever, man. Koopatroopaman: I feel hot. (Whimpers at Koopatroopabobby's Bii U with more fear) Bii U Voice: Koopatroopaman, you're annoying me. Koopatroopabobby: I think you need a good night's sleep. (Scene transition to Koopatroopaman's bedroom. Koopatroopaman is seen hugging a pillow and Koopatroopabobby blows out a candle. Koopatroopaman whines like a dog in his sleep.) Koopatroopabobby (off-screen): (shocked) Oh, crap! (Cut to the next day: Koopatroopaman and Koopatroopabobby are picking up litter outside Felipebross's house.) Koopatroopabobby: You feelin' better today? Koopatroopaman: Yeah. I feel like a million clams. Koopatroopabobby: Good. Hey, you think we have enough litter? (Eats some of it) Litter for lunch! Mmm! (Koopatroopaman continues picking it up and Wesley enters and runs into Koopatroopaman.) Wesley: Huh? Not again! Koopatroopaman: What's the matter, Wesley? Wesley: Please, Koopatroopaman. If you're gonna scratch me again, don't make it as big as you scratched me last night. Koopatroopaman: Uh... I didn't scratch you last night. Wesley: Yes, you did! My face still hurts! You came into my room around midnight and gave me a scratch—a really big one! (Groans in pain) (Koopatroopabobby joins in.) Koopatroopaman: Wesley says I scratched 'im. Haha. Wesley, you got some crazy notions. I tell ya. (Laughs; Wesley also starts to laugh. Koopatroopabobby just makes a worried face. Wesley exits as his laugh fades. Koopatroopaman and Koopatroopabobby sit down.) Oh, Wesley. (Eats some candy litter) (Muffled) What a crazy story, buddy. Koopatroopabobby: Yeah, buddy, but you were pretty whimpery last night... buddy. Koopatroopaman: Wait. You don't think I actually snuck into Wesley's room and scratched him, do you? Koopatroopabobby: I'm just sayin' you were really annoying. Koopatroopaman: (Eats more litter) (Muffled) But no. Why would I? And don't tell me it's because I have repressed emotional feelings for Wesley. Koopatroopabobby: No. I have a theory, ...but I don't like it. (Scene cuts to a library. At the same time, the office ambience from FNaF 2 is being played) Koopatroopabobby: Your questionable behavior started about an hour or so after you got scratched by that wolf man, right? Koopatroopaman: ...So...? (Koopatroopabobby pulls out a book and drops it on the ground. Koopatroopabobby opens it.) Koopatroopabobby: Well, I've been thinkin' that maybe that wolf man wasn't what he seemed. Maybe he was some sort of werekoopa. Yeah, here it is. (reading book) "Werekoopas—a subset of wolf men which roam the countryside with a fervid scratchings lust. Every night, werekoopas must go out and scratch people to satisfy their insatiable craving for scratchings. To become a werekoopa, you must be scratched by an alpha werekoopa on the night of a full moon."! Koopatroopaman: Like last night! Koopatroopabobby: Yes. So you must be a beta werekoopa. A lower-level creature. Koopatroopaman: Well, how can I get uncursed? Koopatroopabobby: Lemme, um... read the book a little more. (reads the book and mumbles for 3 seconds) Says there's no known cure. Koopatroopaman: Uh... I'm scared, Robert... (Attempts to scratch Koopatroopabobby but he slaps him away) Koopatroopabobby: No scratching!! Koopatroopaman: I'm sorry! (grunts) I feel hot! Rrrrr!! Koopatroopabobby: (shocked) CRAP!! (Cuts to Partybross' living room where Koopatroopabobby is covering Koopatroopaman with bags of frozen peas. Partybross is whimpering.) Koopatroopabobby: What's wrong, PB? Partybross: I am terrified of KTM. Koopatroopabobby: Hmm. Well, that plant's not gonna protect you. (Partybross stops shielding himself in disbelief) You can get this under control, buddy. ARE YOU READY TO OVERCOME THIS THING?? Koopatroopaman: I think so. Koopatroopabobby: I said... ARE YOU READY TO OVERCOME THIS THING?? Koopatroopaman: Yeah. I heard you. I said I think so. Koopatroopabobby: Oh for god's sake. I'm tryin'a' getcha to shout!! Koopatroopaman: Oh. Okay. IS THIS GOOD?!? Koopatroopabobby: Never mind. Now. I want you to think about scratching a cactus. How would that feel? Koopatroopaman: Prickly and painful. Koopatroopabobby: Good, good, you're doin' great! Koopatroopaman: Cool. So, can I scratch the cactus now? Koopatroopabobby: No, you can't scratch anything. Koopatroopaman: But that poor cactus! It... it... NEEDS ME! (Stands up and knocks bags of peas off body, knocking Koopatroopabobby down. He pants heavily then growls.) Koopatroopabobby: Oh, no, the darn curse is already takin' over your brain! Koopatroopaman: (Growling fiercely) I want to hug you, Koopatroopabobby! Close! (Koopatroopabobby ties Koopatroopaman up with rope then chains him down.) Koopatroopabobby: Koopatroopaman... say something to reassure me. Koopatroopaman: I'LL HUG YOUR MOM! (Koopatroopabobby makes a frightened noise and backs away quickly.) Partybross: Koopatroopabobby! We need the silver baseball! (Cuts to two clouds standing in front of the full moon) Cloud #1: Man, this is weird! Cloud #2: Let's get outta here! (The two clouds run away from the full moon, causing Koopatroopaman to complete his transformation) Koopatroopaman: You!! YOU'LL BE ONE OF US FOREVER! (howls) Partybross: Oh, Glob! Oh, my Glob, Robert! Mama! Koopatroopaman: Bring it in, guys! Partybross: OHSHITHELPMEPIZZZAITSMESIRITISLAMENTABLEIBRINGTHEJOYOFCREA- I'm dying here! Koopatroopabobby: MLG Mode.... ACTIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!!!!!!! (activates his MLG mode) Koopatroopaman: Not cool! Koopatroopabobby: (speaks in a demonic voice) Back, beast! Koopatroopaman: Werekoopa, away! (Koopatroopaman busts out of a window howling and runs to BL468's house. The scene cuts outside there.) BL468: Surely this frosted drink will soothe my fevered tempers. (Koopatroopaman pants heavily and his POV is viewed as he watches BL468 and goes towards him.) Hellooo? Good heavens! Kevin! What happened to you? Koopatroopaman: I've turned into a werekoopa. (scratches him) Scratch you up, bro! (Grunts and roars as BL468 groans) (Koopatroopaman jumps to Lloviant's house and enters his room and creeps towards him in bed) Lloviant: L-L-L-L-Llovinite? AAAAH!! Ay yi yi!!! Koopatroopaman: (Roaring) YOU'LL BE ONE OF US FOREVER!! (Grace bursts in holding a Candy cane shotgun.) Grace: Get away from my brother, ya hairy kid! (Mimicking the sound a shotgun makes when one cocks it) Ch-ch... (Mimics a gunshot noise and shoots Lloviant's mirror.) Lloviant: AH CRAP!! Grace: Ch-ch. (Fake gunshot noise; repeats a couple of times as Koopatroopaman runs away) Ch-ch. (Goes towards window) Eh... eh... HE'LL NEVER BEFRIEND ANYONE! (Chases Koopatroopaman away with more gunfire) (Transition to the next day; Koopatroopabobby is walking with Partybross outside BL468's house.) Koopatroopabobby: (scared voice) Koopatroopaman? WHERE ARE YOU? Partybross: There he is! (points to Koopatroopaman unconchense in a river.) (Koopatroopabobby runs up to him and shakes him to wake him up.) Koopatroopaman: (Wakes up.) Huh? What happened? (Looks at Koopatroopabobby suspiciosly.) Bobby, What happened to me last night? Koopatroopabobby: You scratched... (Puts hands on his closed eyes.) ...EVERYONE! Koopatroopaman: NO! (Shows an angry mod yelling at KTM for a few seconds.) BluHead: We're mad! We're gonna have to go down there. Koopatroopaman: My friends, all I've ever wanted was to keep you all safe, ...and because I can't undo the scratches I've caused, my sole wish is to be locked up forever in jail. (Scene cuts to the Koopaville Jail.) Spencer: Why's Kevin in the cage, Joey? Scratches aren't nice? Joseph: No they aren't, Spence! Koopatroopabobby: People of Koopaville, let's make sure that Alpha Werekoopa pays for what he's done to Kevin!! Person #7: Yeah! Person #13: Yeah, I agree with the last guy! Koopatroopabobby: Wesley, you watch over Kevin! Wesley: Uuuuuhhhh... Koopatroopabobby: Let's go, boys!! Wesley: Uh... bu-, bububut... Crowd: No more scratching! No more scratching! No more scratching! Random Person: Without consent!! Wesley: Uh... Koopatroopaman: Huh? (Watches full moon appear from behind clouds and gasps) OH NO! NOT AGAIN!! (Growls) Wesley: Koopatroopaman? (Koopatroopaman keeps growling as he transforms.) Uh... Koopatroopaman (Fully transformed): Wesley... let me out... Wesley: I-I-I-I'm not supposed to. Koopatroopaman: Don't you want a scratching? Wesley: I can't, man! Koopatroopaman: Not even a little one? Wesley: Uuuuhhh... Koopatroopaman: You want a scratching? Wesley: (Mutters) YES!! SCRATCH ME!!!! (To himself) C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon... (Unlocking door) Which way does this turn?!? (Koopatroopaman lunges out with a roar and scratches Wesley.) OWIE! MY FACE! cuts to the forest from the beginning of the episode. Crowd: SAY NO TO SCRATCHING! Koopatroopabobby: That scratching be your last, demon! stretches his arms and repeatedly punches the ‎Alpha Werekoopa) Alpha Werekoopa: Rrr...still love you! (Attempts to embrace Koopatroopabobby's arms but misses) Raaah! Come here, friend! Koopatroopabobby: No scratching! (Alpha Werekoopa lands in front of Koopatroopabobby and the crowd. The crowd mutters, frightened.) Eh... Kevin... I've failed you. (Suddenly, KTM lunges out in the same way the Alpha Werekoopa did at the beginning of the episode, causing KTBobby to gasp, and tackles him. They commence their "Werekoopa battle.") Alpha Werekoopa: I'm gonna scratch you up. Koopatroopaman: You call that scratching? (They continue their battle.) Koopatroopabobby: This is the biggest battle that's ever existed! (Koopatroopaman and the Werekoopa begin sparking as they battle. The ‎Alpha Werekoopa forces Koopatroopaman near a cliff, but Koopatroopaman gets a hold of him before he can push him off. They both start glowing; they howl as soon an explosion occurs and blows several mountain goats away. The smoke clears.) Koopatroopaman (Back to normal): Uuuugghhh... Huh? (Koopatroopaman notices that ‎Koopatroopavardan is also back to normal; he lets out tired groans) Koopatroopavardan? You... You stopped scratching me. Koopatroopavardan: Yeah... (gets up on his legs) You stopped, too. Koopatroopaman: I just... didn't feel like I needed any more scratches. Koopatroopavardan: Me neither. Person #29: The curse is broken! Koopatroopaman is safe! Koopatroopabobby: (Runs up to him) Can I get a nice hug? Koopatroopaman: (disgusted) BOBBY!!!!! Koopatroopabobby: Gah! Text: To be continued... [[Category:Transcripts]